


Ahoj Steve... možná naposledy

by Naerikil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Letters From War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Bucky Stevovi slíbil, že mu bude z vojny psát. Zjišťuje ale, že neví o čem...
Kudos: 2





	Ahoj Steve... možná naposledy

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky se mi jevil jako ten floutek, co svoje povolání na vojnu bral jako začátek parádního dobrodružství a vůbec si neuvědomoval, co přesně to znamená. A jako spoustu jemu podobným ho čekalo drsné vystřízlivění.

Bucky točil tužkou mezi prsty a kousal se do rtu. Slíbil Stevovi, že si budou poctivě psát každý týden, a skutečně se o to pokoušel. Dokud byl ve výcvikovém táboře, neměl s tím problém. Popisoval mu, jak to tam chodilo, co je učili, jak s kluky blbli, jak nabaloval holky, protože k jeho překvapení se tu cvičily i ony, jak už se všichni těšili, až je konečně pošlou bojovat.  
Když se tak stalo a oni šli poprvé do skutečné akce, když poprvé viděl, jak kluka, co byl o něco mladší než on, zastřelili, když poprvé musel zastřelit někoho on, když se poprvé střetl s realitou války, došlo mu, že celé to její prezentování jako skvělého dobrodružství a hrdinského boje za vlast, byly jen kecy, aby jim vymyli mozky a dostali je bez odporu do armády. A najednou už nevěděl, co Stevovi psát.  
Každý týden seděl hodiny nad papírem s jedinou větou - Ahoj Steve. A dál nevěděl. Co mu měl psát? Pravdu? Že včera Rickovi ustřelili půlku hlavy? Že tam u něj byl, než umřel, že mu viděl až do mozku? Že měl jednou na mušce Němce, který ho lámanou angličtinou prosil, aby ho nechal žít, že má ženu a malé dítě, které ještě neviděl, ukazoval mu fotku a Bucky by ho nejraději nechal jít, jenže si vzpomněl, jak mu kamarád říkal, ať to nikdy nedělá, že si nemůže být jistý, jestli nácek vzápětí nestřelí jeho? Že v životě netušil, že se dokáže bát tak, jak se bojí teď? Nic z toho Steve nesměl vědět. Nesměl ho děsit, měl to sám se sebou těžké, nesměl mu přidělávat starosti.  
A tak mu psával vymyšlené příběhy z boje, který se tomu skutečnému ani vzdáleně nepodobal, popisoval mu divadelní vystoupení, které si s kluky nacvičovali, když byli mimo frontu. Nezmínil se o tom, že jim prořídly řady herců. Velkou část dopisu věnoval tomu, že mu opakoval, aby se o sebe dobře staral, hodně jedl, teple se oblékal a hlavně odpočíval. Na konci napsal, aby všechny pozdravoval a aby se o něj nebál.  
A doufal, že to nebyl poslední dopis, který napsal.


End file.
